


Protective Sister

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: "Hurt her and it’s me you have to worry about.“





	Protective Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You remember when you first met Kara like it was yesterday. You were visiting your sister at L-Corp when she walked into Lena’s office. Lena had told you about a friend she had made months before but you didn’t have the chance to meet her before that moment.

As soon as your eyes landed on her your breath was taken away. She was the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. It was like she lit up the room whenever she was around. No matter what she did or said she could always make you smile. Just being next to her was enough to make you smile.

Months after you met her, you had asked her out on a date. She was a blushing mess when you asked her and you just fell more for her. After you and Kara had gone on a few dates you started secretly dating.

xxxxx

It’s been five months since you and Kara started dating. You felt horrible from keeping something like this from Lena so you had asked Kara if you could tell her that the two of you were dating. Kara was completely okay with it, she didn’t mind you telling Lena. As long as you were ready.

So you and Kara were going to L-Corp to see Lena. On the way to Lena’s office you looked over at Kara, she looked over at you and smiled before she kissed your cheek causing you to blush. 

When you walked up to your sisters office door you took a deep breath before you knocked on the door. Lena looked up from what she was working on at her desk and saw you and Kara walk in. She smiled at the two of you and got up. 

“Hey, sis!” She pulled you into a hug, you let out a sigh as you hugged your her back. Lena pulled away and went to hug Kara. “This is a nice surprise! My sister and best friend visiting me at work!”

“I hope it’s okay that we just showed up without letting you know.” Kara smiled and shyly rubbed the back of her neck.

Lena chuckled. “Of course it is, but is everything alright?”

“Yea, yea. Everything’s alright…” You nervously bit your lip. “There’s just something I need to tell you.” Here goes nothing. You reached over and took Kara’s hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers. “Kara and I are dating.” You looked over at Kara to see that she was already looking at you, she gave you a loving smile.

Lena’s eyes widened, she wasn’t expecting you would say that. “How long has this been going on?” She asked after a few seconds. 

“Five months.”

Lena just looked between the both of you, you couldn’t help but feel like she was judging you. You moved a closer to Kara, she wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you even closer. That worry you had that she was judging you went away when you saw her smiling.

“I’m not going to lie but I wasn’t expecting this. But I’m just happy you found someone, (Y/N).” She pulled you into another hug. Once she pulled away she looked at your girlfriend, and narrowed her eyes. “Hurt her and it’s me you have to worry about.”

Your eyes widened after she said that. You knew after everything that happened with your family that Lena was very protective of you, you were the same when it came to her but Lena knew Kara, they were best friends after all.

“You know I would never hurt her, Lena. I love her.” She understood that Lena was protective of you but Kara needed her to know that she would never hurt you.

Your cheeks started to heat up, you bit your lip again. “I love you too.” You lean over and whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

Lena knew she would never hurt you but she still needed Kara to know that if she ever did then she would have to deal with her. 


End file.
